Promise
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) "Berjanjilah. Jika Naruto-kun berjanji untuk tidak menangis ketika aku sudah tidak ada lagi, maka aku akan membiarkan Naruto-kun menemaniku." Naruto Mengangguk, menautkan jari kelingking sembari tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana cara Naruto melanjutkan hidup tanpa Hinata di sisinya?


Summary:

(AU) "Berjanjilah. Jika Naruto-kun berjanji untuk tidak menangis ketika aku sudah tidak ada lagi, maka aku akan membiarkan Naruto-kun menemaniku." Naruto Mengangguk, menautkan jari kelingking sembari tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana cara Naruto melanjutkan hidup tanpa Hinata di sisinya?

.

.

Meski suatu saat nanti takdir memutuskan untuk memisahkan kita, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu.

Kamu, kamu yang terkasih.

.

.

_Promise_

By: Fuyu no Yukishiro

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecawakan **

.

Hujan tak turun ketika rumah bergaya tradisional jepang itu dipenuhi warna hitam.

Pemuda itu mematung tepat di depan pagar rumah tersebut. Iris sapphire-nya kosong, rambut pirangnya berantakan. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda tersebut, berbisik-bisik di balik sapu tangan putih mereka sebelum memilih tak ambil peduli dan melanjutkan tujuan mereka mengunjungi rumah bergaya tradisional yang cukup luas itu. Meninggalkan sang pemuda yang seolah kehilangan semua inderanya dan menjelma menjadi patung yang menyedihkan.

"_Naruto-kun... eto... eto... A-Aku... A-aku menyukaimu."_

Sepasang matanya berkedip sekali ketika telinganya mendengar suara itu. Pemuda itu tersentak, menoleh kiri kanan dengan raut penuh harap. Berharap menemukan pemilik dari suara yang didengungkan indera pendengarnya. Berharap netranya dapat melihat sesosok gadis bersurai panjang dengan senyum lembut yang menyejukkan berdiri di depannya, di jangkauan kedua lengannya hingga pemuda itu dapat mendekapnya erat-erat hingga sang gadis tak dapat meninggalkannya.

Tapi di sekitarnya tak ada gadis itu.

Hanya ada segerombolan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang menjijikan. Hanya ada segerombolan wajah-wajah mendung, simpati dan kesedihan yang membuat pemuda itu semakin frustasi. Hanya ada serombongan orang-orang yang sedang menangis pilu.

"_Berjanjilah."_

Lagi, suara lembut itu terdengar di telinganya. Pemuda itu semakin kacau. Tenggorokannya terkecat. Semua yang dilihatnya terasa berputar dan sebuah kilasan memori menyapa otaknya.

Pemilik suara lembut itu terbaring lemah. Pipa-pipa kecil tersambung ke tubuhnya. Mulutnya dibekap masker untuk membantu pernapasannya. Di sampingnya, layar monitor penunjuk detak jantungnya memperlihatkan grafik yang semakin mendekati garis lurus.

Gadis itu menatapnya, matanya tertutup, terlihat senyum dari masker biru transparan itu. Lengannya dengan gemetar hendak menjangkau ke depan, yang segera ditangkap oleh sepasang lengan tan yang langsung menggenggam erat.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Warna hitam kembali menyapa penglihatannya. Rumah yangs ering didatanginya penuh orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Dengan linglung pemuda itu berjalan memasuki rumah. Kemeja putihnya acak-acakkan dan kontras dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi.

Orang-orang berkasak-kusuk. Pemuda itu tak peduli. Berjalan semakin ke dalam. Tak melepaskan sepatu luar, berjalan di beranda berlantai kayu.

Orang-orang yang beraksak-kusuk membuka jalan. Pemuda itu melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Menunduk dalam-dalam di samping sebuah altar dengan alas putih. Di altar itu sebuah potret berpigura, dan dihias pita hitam berada di tengah bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Di depan altar itu peti mati terbuka terlihat.

Pemuda itu semakin merasa hatinya hampa, dadanya bergemuruh dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan kesakitan yang mendadak menyerangnya dua kali lipat.

"_Naruto-kun."_

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi. Menatap lekat-lekat potret itu. Potret itu. Wajah gadis tersayang. Wajah orang yang mengisi hari-harinya beberapa tahun belakang.

"_Ayo kita menikah, Hinata."_

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya sakit dan sesak, tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun. Sangat."_

BRUK!

Pemuda itu terjatuh, terduduk, menunduk, lalu terdengar rintihan pelan yang membuat air mata orang-orang di sekitar mereka, yang tahu kisah mereka, perjuangan mereka, cinta mereka, keluar semakin deras.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon..."

.

.

"Ayo kita menikah, Hinata."

Sepasang iris lavender itu berkaca-kaca. Sementara pemuda pirang dihadapannya memasang cengiran khasnya. Memandang sang gadis dengan sepasang safir yang memancarkan kesungguhan. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada kebohongan.

"Kau mau kan, Hinata?" Sang pemuda kembali bertanya. Raut yang menggambarkan rasa percaya diri itu sedikit meluntur. Hinata, nama gadis tersenyum, hendak menjawab namun sebuah fakta membuat senyum gadis itu sirna.

Telapak tangan yang digenggam sang pemuda ditarik pelan. Kepala Hinata tertunduk. "Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu terdiam. Binar kebahagiaan lenyap seketika. Cengirannya menghilang entah kenapa. Dadanya yang berdebar karena gugup kini berdetak menyakitkan. Seolah menekan hatinya hingga pemuda itu merasa sangat sesak.

Naruto menutup boks berisi cincin perak untuk gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Kenapa?" Pelan, dia bertanya dan Naruto dapat melihat setetes air mata turun membasahi selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

"Karena aku akan mati."

"Kau tidak akan mati, Hinata."

"Aku akan mati, Naruto-kun," wajahnya menengadah. Kedua pipinya yang tirus basah oleh air mata. Hinata memasang senyum yang membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih menyakitkan. "Maaf."

Hening menyapa ruangan itu. Hinata mengelap air matanya yang keluar, menghentikannya dengan paksa. Terdengar sesekali isakan dari gadis itu. Sementara Naruto hanya diam mematung. Memandangi boks kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Kurasa, ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Naruto terperangah. Menatap Hinata tidak rela. Dari isyarat matanya, Naruto memohon bahwa apa yang tadi diminta Hinata tidak serius. Tapi Hinata menggeleng. "Aku serius, Naruto-kun."

"Hina –"

"Naruto-kun," potong Hinata cepat. Membuat Naruto hanya dapat menatap Hinata tak percaya. Hinata tersenyum, tulus. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku selalu menangis dan menyerah untuk melawan penyakit yang menggerogotiku ini. Aku selalu mengutuk diriku yang lemah dan berharap bahwa besok aku sudah tidak perlu membuka mata lagi." Hinata menarik napas berat. Tangan kanannya terangkat, ibu jari gadis itu bergerak mengelap air mata Naruto yang keluar. Naruto terdiam, menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata yang terasa lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Tapi, setelah bertemu denganmu, aku merasa bersyukur ketika keesokan harinya, aku dapat membuka kedua mataku. Aku terselamatkan karena senyummu. Naruto-kun, Aku... aku tidak mau senyummu menghilang ketika aku tidak ada."

"Jadi, jika aku tetap tersenyum bahkan jika kau tak ada, kau akan membiarkanku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu, kan?"

Hinata menatap senyum Naruto yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tetapi, mata biru safirnya menyatakan keyakinan. Hinata tahu Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ucapan apapun yang Hinata katakan kepadanya, Naruto tidak akan mendengarkan.

Hinata mengembuskan napas. Menunduk. "Baiklah, baiklah." Lalu gadis itu mengeluarkan kelingking kanannya. Sepasang iris mereka saling bertatapan, saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah jika suatu saat nanti aku mati –" Hinata merasa tenggorokannya terasa menyakitkan ketika satu kata itu keluar. "Jangan pernah menangis. Jangan pernah menangisi kepergianku, Naruto-kun. Anggap semuanya mimpi. Anggap bahwa pertemuan kita, hubungan kita tak pernah ada. Maka aku akan membiarkan Naruto-kun tetap di sini, menemaniku."

"Aku berjanji, Hinata. Aku akan menjanjikan apapun kepadamu asal aku tetap bersamamu."

Lalu Naruto memeluk Hinata erat ketika gadis itu menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan maaf berkali-kali.

Telapak tangannya terkepal erat.

.

.

_Kapan takdir memihak padanya?_

Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan. Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas. Musim panas tak terasa menyenangkan baginya.

"Bosan," Pemuda itu mengeluh. Menghela napas lagi lalu menunduk lagi. Biasanya musim panas selalu dihabiskannya dengan kegiatan klub larinya. Tapi semenjak insiden beberapa waktu lalu, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub, dan menjadi seorang pelajar yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghabiskan waktu sebanyak ini.

Drrt... drt...

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Mengambilnya dari saku celana, Naruto melihat sang penelpon dari display name-nya.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?" Dan Naruto mematung ketika mendengar cerita dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kyuu itu. "Eh? Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

.

.

"Makanya! Apa sih yang kau lakukan, Kyuu!" Omelan itu dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Kyuu, nama pemuda itu menguap, dan Naruto sang pengomel mendecak sebal. "Kau benar-benar..." Naruto menggeram, lalu menunjukkan kantong kertas berisi piama Kyuu.

"Owh... Sankyu, Niichan," Uzumaki Kyuu menyeringai. Menerima kantong kertas itu lalu dengan telapak tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan sang kakak untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya. Uzumaki Naruto semakin menggeram kesal akan kelakuan sewenang-wenang adiknya ini.

"Kau..."

Baru saja pemuda berkulit tan itu berteriak memarahi sikap kurang ajar adik semata wayangnya, mendadak saja terdengar suara barang yang dijatuhkan di samping tempat Naruto dan Kyuu berada. Naruto menoleh, mendapati di balik tirai terdengar keributan kecil.

"Hyuuga-san... Tolong..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau Sakura-san... Sudah... Aku tidak mau kesakitan lagi. Aku –"

"Jika kau tidak meminum obatnya, kau tidak akan –"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SEMBUH!"

Naruto diam mendengar teriakan itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu terdengar terisak. Terdengar putus asa. "Aku tidak akan pernah..."

Naruto menelan ludah. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu merasakan perasaan sakit mendengar isakan gadis yang bahkan belum dia kenal.

'Ah.. .sepertinya aku akan berada satu ruang rawat dengan pasien merepotkan," gumaman Kyuu terdengar keras, tapi Naruto tak ambil peduli. Perlahan, pemuda itu malah berjalan mendekati tirai, membukanya pelan dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan perawat bernama Haruno Sakura, yang terkenal piawai dalam menangani pasien dengan sifat macam apapun hanya bisa menunduk tak berdaya mendengar isakan gadis itu.

Naruto merasa, hatinya tercuri begitu saja melihat gadis lemah yang begitu harus dilindungi.

Tak mendengar panggilan sang adik yang bertanya keheranan, Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang gadis yang sedang menangis. Melihat betapa pucat dan kurusnya tubuh gadis itu, dan secara perlahan, tangan tan Naruto bergerak membelai puncak kepala sang gadis.

"!"

_BETS..._

Secara refleks, gadis itu menampik telapak tangan Naruto yang tanpa izin berada di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sepasang iris lavender yang basah menatap kaget sepasang iris biru Naruto, dan saat itu juga Naruto terpana.

Naruto merasa, jantungnya berdetak sangat tidak normal.

"Eto... Maaf," setelah menguasai keadaan, Naruto mengucapkan secara gugup. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu mencoba memasang senyum ceria yang biasanya membuat orang-orang menjadi akrab dengannya. "Hai, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Tangan Naruto terulur, dan mulutnya kembali berbicara.

"Ayo kita berteman. Aku percaya kau pasti akan sembuh."

Itulah kali pertama Naruto mengenal gadis memikat seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Diamlah Hinata."

Wajah gadis itu memerah pekat. "Ta-Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, percayalah kepadaku."

Gadis itu tercenung. Dengan semburat merah dan detakan jantung yang semakin menggila, Hinata mengangguk. Perlahan telapak tangannya menggenggam kaos Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, berjalan semakin cepat menaiki tangga yang menuju atap rumah sakit Konoha lalu dengan tubuhnya mendorong pintu yang menuju atap tersebut.

Yang pertama dilihat Hinata hanyalah sinar matahari yang membutakan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Lalu setelah mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali, Hinata melihat banyaknya kain-kain seprai yang sedang dimainkan angin di tali jemuran. Ketika Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sang pria yang menggendongnya ala pengantin perempuan, Hinata mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu," kata Naruto, mengulangi kalimatnya ketika pemuda itu mengunjungi Hinata di ranjang rawatnya.

"Maksud Naruto-kun jemuran ini?" Hinata bertanya dan Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau kubaringkan, kau akan tahu." Ucap Naruto misterius. "Bagaimana?"

Tak ada pilihan bagi Hinata selain mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum ringan, perlahan pemuda itu meletakkan Hinata di lantai atap lalu meminta Hinata untuk berbaring dan Hinata tersentak ketika melihat awan-awan putih di langit biru yang terlihat menyenangkan.

Ketika melihat awan-awan yang bergerak pelan dan berubah bentuk, semilir angin yang jarang dirasakannya karena selalu terkurung di rumah sakit membuat Hinata merasa...

"Apa kau merasa seperti terbang di atas langit?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kupikir, kau jadi patah semangat karena terlalu lama mendekam di kamar rumah sakit. Jadi kupikir, kau akan semangat kalau kau melihat bahwa langit begitu luas dan terlalu sayang untuk dilewati karena kau kalah dengan penyakitmu."

Hinata tercenung, dan matanya kembali basah ketika melihat cengiran Naruto. "Berjuanglah untuk sembuh, Hinata-chan."

Dan Hinata menunduk, menangis sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Saat bangun dari tempat tidur, Naruto merasa kepalanya berat. Serasa ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuknya hingga pemuda itu bahkan tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

"Sial," Naruto menggumam. Kepalanya menengok ke arah meja yang diletakkan di samping ranjangnya dan tersenyum pedih.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja, meninggalkannya yang seolah diam di tempat. Dua bulan berlalu semenjak pemuda itu kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya, tapi kenangan-kenangan yang dibuatnya bersama sang gadis selalu berputar ulang di otaknya, selalu menssugesti bahwa kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin, dan ketika terbangun Naruto harus menyadari bahwa itu adalah mimpi.

Naruto tertawa pedih. Tangannya yang lebih kurus lagi dari hari sebelumnya menggapai pigura foto yang diletakkannya terbalik. Memandang sesosok gadis berwajah pucat yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Di bahu gadis itu melingkar lengan kanan Naruto dan pemuda itu tengah tersenyum memandang sang gadis.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Telunjuknya menyusuri potret wajah sang kekasih yang telah pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya.

"Hinata... Aku tetap tersenyum kan? Aku tetap tersenyum meski kini kau telah tiada. Aku tak menangis seperti yang kau khawatirkan sebelumnya. Aku kuat, Hinata. Aku bisa hidup bahkan tanpa kau di sisiku." Naruto meneguk ludah. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan terasa terbakar. Matanya memanas dan Naruto mati-matian menghentikan produksi air mata yang hendak keluar. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia sudah berjanji untuk terus tersenyum, sesulit apapun keadaannya. Walau rasanya...

"Tapi..." Napasnya tercekat. "Tapi, Hinata... aku tak tahu bagaimana terus melanjutkan hidup sambil tersenyum tanpamu."

Naruto terdiam. Menatap lamat-lamat potret gadis itu. Dua bulan berlalu tanpa Naruto sadari. Waktu baru berjalan dua bulan ketika Hinata tak bersamanya, ketika Naruto tak melihat senyumnya, ketika telinga Naruto tak mendengar senandung lirih yang menenangkan dari bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah senyum yang kulakukan ini adalah senyum yang selalu kau bilang bersinar. Ternyata, tersenyum tanpamu, begitu sulit bagiku, Hinata."

"Untuk tak menangisimu yang pergipun... terasa begitu menyiksaku."

Telapak tangan Naruto terkepal. Kuku-kuku panjang Naruto menembus kulit luar telapak tangannya, terasa sakit, namun tak sebanding dengan sakit yang pemuda itu rasakan sekarang.

"Untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu pun... rasanya mustahil."

Naruto tersenyum amat perih. Diletakkannya pigura yang menyimpan potret Naruto dengan sang kekasih di atas ranjang. Naruto berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan tetap diam di bawahnya hingga seluruh tubuh dan pakaian yang dikenakannya basah. Naruto tertawa hambar. Pemuda mengambil silet yang diletakkan di depan cermin tak jauh dari tempatnya, memandang lekat-lekat silet itu lalu menempelkannya tepat di urat nadi pergelangan tangannya.

_"Berjanjilah, Naruto-"_

"_Gomen_,Hinata..."

Sebercak darah membasahi lantai kamar mandi, membaur dengan air deras yang menghanyutkan cairan merah itu ke tempat pembuangan. Tubuh Naruto merosot, dan Pemuda itu menangis.

_Gomen, Hinata._

_Gomen... Aku melanggar janjiku kepadamu._

..

.

Keesokan harinya, Uzumaki Kyuu hanya bisa memukul tembok ketika mendapati tubuh dingin dari pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

The End

Author Notes:

tadinya ini buat NHTD... tapi sayang... saya baru sempet publish sekarang... :((

Well, meski sudah lewat, happy NHTD Minna :))

Cerita ini masih sangat ambigu, saya tahu. Tapi hanya ini yang ada di kepala saya, penyelesaian terbaik saya untuk kisah seperti ini.

Jika ada lain waktu, saya berharap saya dapat membuat sekuel atau prekuel dari cerita ini.

Jaa... saran kritik sangat ditunggu

Sampai jumpa

18 Juli 2014

Fuyu no Yukishiro

.


End file.
